Stories from a taboo love
by Terminate My Existance
Summary: Snippets of Kakashi's and Sakura's life together. Based on the 20 prompts given by the KAKASAKU community.
1. Chapter 1

Little snippets from Kakashi and Sakura's life together. Based on the 20 prompts given.

Author's Chapter Notes:

No spoilers, 1 curse word and mention of 'adult activities'.

Disclaimer: Oh please, If I owned Naruto then Kakashi's hot little ass would be mine, and Sasuke would be dead. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, and I only borrow them here to play with them.

"I'm going to kill you." She threatened menacingly.

"You love me too much to kill me." He stated with ease.

"I hate you." She growled with malice lacing her words.

"I love you too." He responded easily.

"I hate you." She angrily retorted.

"I love you too." He replied once again.

"I'm going to KILL YOU." She ground out as she fidgeted, trying to escape her rope entrapment.

"You left me tied up for three hours." He stated as if he didn't hear her threat to his life. Of course he had heard it, but who would believe that threat coming from someone tied up and hanging from a tree?

"Three hours, THREE HOURS!! I've been here for SIX! That's double the amount of time that I left you tied up. And anyway, I had you tied to a bed, and those three hours were spent with you SCREAMING my name as we fucked. " She cried out angrily.

"Mmmm, I seem to remember that the one doing most of the screaming that day was you." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, fully aware that both of them were doing the screaming that day.

"Tch, I think you need your memory checked OLD MAN." She growled as she fidgeted again, still trying to get out of the rope entrapment.

"If I'm so old, which I am not, then why in the world were you the one who had me tied up. Are you attracted to old men? Besides, it's my birthday, don't you want me to be happy. Don't you want to do whatever you can to make me happy?" He switched topics, they both knew that the topic of age was a no-no with him, she would pay for calling him old… eventually.

"I doubt that making you happy involves this." She snorted out as she blew out, annoyed with her bangs, which were currently hanging in front of her face.

"Says who, how can you be sure that it doesn't make me happy?" He questioned playfully.

"Because no sane person would get pleasure from this!" She cried out.

"Well fine then, if you're gonna call me crazy then I guess I won't untie you. And I may as well call them all back." He said as her eyes widened.

"Oh lord…. No…no…anything but that!" She cried as her eyes went wide.

"Party is back on!" Kakashi yelled loudly. His scream rebounded throughout the village of Konoha.  
Sakura screamed in a very girly, high pitched shriek, as from all over the village the children who heard the call rushed and got their bats. A horde of children suddenly surrounded Sakura and with their bats clasped in their hands they jumped up and down, shouting in excited and entertained voices "Piñata, Piñata!".

"Oh please, no! No! I'll do anything, just don't let them use me as a living piñata again!" Sakura pleaded as one of the children produced a strip of cloth from one of their pockets.

"Hmmm, anything?" Kakashi asked as he pursed his lips and rubbed his chin, ignoring the children as the one with the cloth chose one of the other children and turned them around.

"YES! Anything! Just get me down NOW!" She pleaded as she saw the child take the cloth and begin to tie it around the other child's head.

"You promise?" He asked questioningly, as the child tied the knot around the other child's head.

"YES! I promise! Just get me down! Save me!" She cried as the child picked up his bat and began to spin around and around.

"Okay kids, you can't use this piñata, but right over there" he pointed to his left where a brightly colored piñata was hanging from a tree that had been hidden by Genjutsu was revealed. "Is a piñata you all can use, and that one will give out candy."

"CANDY!!!" The horde of children screamed as they left the currently spinning child to run into a tree. Lifting off his blindfold he ran to where the other children were. "CANDY!!" he cried as he ran.

Kakashi reached into his pack and pulled out a kunai. He cut Sakura down with ease, and catching her in his arms as he cut her down he looked down at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

" Now, about that promise…" He said as he smirked and Sakura groaned. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. She knew what that glint meant, and she knew that she probably would be stuck in bed with this man, the man that she did love, for all day.

Walking back to the village with her still cradled in his arms he chuckled lightly. He knew exactly what he wanted from her, and children were definitely not allowed to see what he planned to do to her.

Chapter End Notes:

If you liked it then please review!


	2. Prompt 5

Prompt # 5. A New rule.

_Disclaimer: Oh yeah, like I own the series. Please! I am not some middle aged man. I am a teenaged girl. Who is obsessed with Hatake Kakashi. And Sesshomaru...And Father Abel Nightroad... I DON'T HAVE A SILVER HAIR FETISH! I like other characters too...I just like the silver haired ones better...__ I don't own. Don't sue._

"Kakashiiiiii." She said, eyeing him suspiciously as she pinched her nose.

"Mmmm?" he grunted in a questioning tone.

"Mou, you smell." She made special attention to exaggerate her voice and point out the fact that she was pinching her nose shut.

"I've been on a 3 month mission, non-stop tracking and recon, of course I smell bad." He said as he shifted his arm a bit, providing a small amount of space through which he glared at her.

"But you smelllllll." She teased, poking him in the arm lightly.

"You're a medic-nin, I'm sure that you've smelled worse." He deadpanned.

"At least go and take a shower." She pouted as she stuck out her lower lip, eyes pleading with him.

"I'm to tired." He turned his head back into the cradle of his arms as he hid himself from her pleading eyes.

"Then at least get of the couch, you're gonna make it smell horrible." She pleaded as she pulled on his arm a bit, trying to get him to move off of the couch.

"You can clean the couch." He replied tonelessly. Not moving as she pulled lightly and playfully on his arm.

"…" She stopped pulling his arm and stood there in silence. Her hand went up to her chin as she tapped it in thought.

Neither one of them said anything. Kakashi too tired to do so, and Sakura currently lost in thought. Kakashi sighed, as he was sure that he had won.

Sakura thought deeply as she tried to think of something, anything, that would get him off that couch and into a shower. A light bulb went off in her head as she remembered something. Taking her hand off of her chin she moved her head until she was directly over his, only about 5 inches between them.

"When you moved in we agreed to some house rules, remember?" she said looking directly into his face, his eyes currently closed.

"Vaguely, why?" He said questioningly as his gaze redirected itself back onto her as he opened his eye..

"New rule; whenever you or I get home from a mission, we have to take a shower." She answered as she crossed her arms over her chest and straightened out until she was standing up straight. She was determined to win, and Kakashi knew this. He turned his head away from her.

"Sakura, I just got back from a really tough mission. All I want to do is lay here and rest for a while." He said with a pleading tone in his voice.

"C'mon I'll help you wash." She smiled coyly as she sat on his knees and pulled him up by his arms into a sitting position.

He sighed, giving in to the beautiful girl sitting on his legs. He picked her up off his knees and carried her into the bathroom with him. Smirking slightly as she started to unbutton his vest as he walked, he closed the door behind them. He had a feeling that a lot more than just getting clean would be going on in that bathroom and he knew that she knew exactly the same thing. She smiled coyly up at him as she pushed his vest off of him and onto the tile floor. Oh yeah, she knew. And that was exactly the way she wanted it.


End file.
